


closer

by iridescentwinters



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Druck Season 2, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 06:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescentwinters/pseuds/iridescentwinters
Summary: it's been a few months since mia's seen alex, but her heart seems to have grown fond over him since. so when they meet at a party, her heart leaps out, and follows its own instincts.





	closer

**Author's Note:**

> — prompt: Hey I have a winterberg prompt. After the last episode, Alex graduated and left to uni but Mia still thinks about him. After three or four months they meet at a party and mia realizes she wants him and decide to go for it. Thanks and love your writing!!!

_ hey. i was doing just fine before i met you…. _

mia sighed after taking a swing of her beer, and slouched against the bar table, her face resting against her fist.

she wasn’t even sure why she had even bothered coming to this party. actually, she was dead set on  _ not  _ coming, until she heard the news about jonas and his new girlfriend, who were going to attend the party. and knowing how hanna was when she was drinking heavily, she decided to come just to keep an eye on her.

_ but…. _ she tapped her fingers against the table, in thought. this was samuel’s party. and wherever sam was,  _ he  _ was there as well. and she hadn’t seen him in months.

_ stupid,  _ she scolded.  _ why do i care? _

ever since alex left for uni, things had changed slightly between them, such as him not texting her consistently, and she found herself missing it. missing….  _ him _ .

_ i wonder if he got himself a girlfriend. _

mia regretted asking herself that question, because when she finally looked up from her bottle for the first time since she situated herself at the quiet bar, the first thing she saw was alex talking to a girl. he had a huge smile smitten onto his face, while the gorgeous raven-haired beauty grinned, twirling a strand of her hair and casually bumped her elbow against him.

mia felt a lot more dejected than she already was, and couldn't tear her eyes away from them. _ looks like he’s been busy, _ she thought sourly, taking another gulp of her beer.

thank God hanna came stumbling in the next minute, to take her mind off of alex. “mia.” the strawberry-blonde moaned, as she fell into the blonde’s arms. mia then felt bad. she came to look after her, not drown in her own misery. “hey you.” she gently prodded the girl, “what’s wrong?”

“everything!” hanna complained, a pout on her face. “jonas has a girlfriend, and he didn’t bother to tell me, introduce her to me?” she asked in disbelief. “i mean, i thought we were friends!” she paused for a moment, looking at something, or  _ someone _ , across them. “look at her, though.” she muttered with a long sigh. “she’s  _ sooo  _ pretty. prettier than me, really. i mean, look at that figure!”

mia sighed, giving hanna an ‘are-you-serious’ look. “don’t be ridiculous, hanna.” she scolded. “you’re super pretty as well.”

“no, but like, she’s a different kind of pretty!” hanna exclaimed, and mia wondered if she knew that she wasn’t really making sense. “he must really like her, though. look at the way he’s smiling at her.”

instead of looking at jonas and his new girl, mia found herself staring back at alex and the mysterious raven. he was indeed smiling at her, in a way she’s never seen him look before.

“oh, look. he’s still staring at her, even when her attention isn’t on him. he’s  not really smiling, but you see something in his eyes.”

the girl looked away from alex, and engaged in a conversation with the person on her right, but alex’s eyes remained on her. maybe they were glowing, shining down on her as if she was the only girl in the world.

mia snapped out of it once more when she registered hanna’s next few words. “you what?” she asked, doing a double-take. “i’m gonna introduce myself to her! if he hadn’t thought about it, then _ i’ll  _ do it myself.” she decided firmly, and without even waiting for mia’s response, she starts stumbling her way towards jonas.

mia got up from her comfortable position, and dashed towards hanna. “hanna! no! absolutely not!” she yelled, and reached her friend just in time, before she could’ve made a fool out of herself in front of her ex and his new girl.

dragging her back to the bar, mia starts lecturing a half-conscience hanna. “you can’t just take off like that! and stop this nonsense about uglier than his new girlfriend. this is getting out of hand, hanna. and don’t even think about-”

_ him _ . alex.

mia stopped mid-sentence, because his piercing brown eyes were on her. he had finally caught sight of her.

unknown emotions rushed up her spine. and from his mischievous smirk, she knew she wasn’t going to be able to slip away from his radar now.

as he started walking towards her, matteo also had made their way towards the bar, obviously for another drink, but mia didn’t even bother with a greeting as she placed hanna into his arms. “could you hold her for a few minutes? i need to do something.” she mumbled, her eyes watching alex approaching them.

matteo snorted. “you mean, do  _ alex _ ?” he asked sarcastically, but that snarky expression faded into a sour one when mia shot him a glare. “fine, i’ll take her to kiki or something.” he muttered, holding the girl up properly. “come on, hanna.”

“bye, mia!” hanna giggled, waving wildly, as matteo pulled her away. but mia barely heard it, because all of her senses were now revolving around the boy who sat on the bar chair next to hers, blocking her view of anything else.

“fucking hell, it’s so nice to see you. it’s been a while.” he greeted, and mia stiffened, barely nodding.  _ and who’s fault is that?  _ her conscience snarkily asked, but at the back of her mind, she knew it was really her own fault.

when the girl didn’t respond by talking, alex shot a question. “did you miss me?” he asked, his teeth grazing against mia’s bottle, which he stole from her.

mia tried for a scoff. “ _ nein _ .” she replied, nonchalantly. alex raised an eyebrow. “not even a little?” he asked, teasingly, but she responded with another shake of her head. with a slight roll of his eyes, he leaned a little closer to her. “well, i did.” he said, sounding a lot more serious than he had intended to. “uni’s been really raising the pressure….”

_ uni, _ mia realised.  _ pressure. _ she felt like smacking herself.  _ of course he’d be busy. it was his first year of uni. _ what else would’ve she have expected?

“but you seemed to have gotten yourself a girlfriend, while being under all that pressure.” the words came tumbling out of her mouth before she could even stop them. and judging by alex’s surprised look, she knew she made a fool out of herself. while she lectured hanna to not make a mess,  _ she _ did it herself instead.

“i wasn’t aware you said yes.” alex threw her off with his reply. he sounded amused.

mia’s face heated up. “i, er-”

“i wasn’t also aware that you were watching me.” alex cut in, teasing. his hand casually went over hers. “were you  _ jealous _ , mia?”

“no.” mia’s voice felt a lot smaller than normal. she didn’t know if it was because she was embarrassed, or because of the fact that alex’s gaze was just too intense for her. “i-i don’t care.”

“if you didn’t care, you wouldn’t have let me hold onto your hand and let my other grab onto your chair.” he stated with a winning grin.

and it was true. mia hadn’t even noticed his other hand, dangerously close to her thigh. “hey, you.” alex whispered, his face close to hers, close enough so that she could feel his cool breath fanning against her face. “i only have eyes for one girl, and one girl only.”

the relief mia felt must’ve influenced her next move, which was to caress his face, before her fingers trailed into his hair. “maybe i did lie.” she admitted. “but what are you gonna do about it?”

alex responded by placing his lips against hers.

it was a bold move, especially since the bar wasn’t as secluded as they’d like it to be, but at that moment, mia didn’t care.

all that mattered was that she wasn’t too late. that she still had alex’s heart.

and now, he had hers.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this prompt kind of reminded me of 'closer' by the chainsmokers haha


End file.
